


burial rites.

by 333333333



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, eulogic poem, ze'mer is sad. whats new.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/333333333/pseuds/333333333
Summary: her love lays now, in the frozen earth. (ze'mer monologue, possibly internal.)
Relationships: Traitor Lord's Daughter/Ze'mer | Grey Mourner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	burial rites.

a dessicated, dead shell of a dream.

what lasts here now?  
the quiet souls leftover

the long-dry, solidified  
candle drippings of  
a forgotten age. 

they haven’t been able to sleep  
not in a long while.

close your eyes.  
it used to be beautiful.  
so beautiful here.

not even the dead can rest.  
their bodies, unified in rage that  
belongs not to them.

your body, my love  
buried far from the eyes of the world

is it cold where you are?  
can you feel  
anything  
where you are?

the sky itself mourns for you.  
it has gone dark   
a veil of shadow covering her face.

the very earth  
is frozen where you lay.

there will be nothing more.  
your shell fades from the soil.

the tears that fall from behind my mask   
water the plants that garland your resting place.

i want nothing now.  
the world grows older.

there will be nothing more.  
i miss you.

there will be nothing more.  
will you take this gift?

there will be nothing more.  
a final dedication.

i love you so much.

the world grows still now,   
her breaths, aeons long.

do not linger here.  
not here, in the frozen earth.

i will join you, my love  
when the world finally exhales.


End file.
